


What If I’m The One and You Pass Me Up?

by rrafisa



Series: Bookstore Girl [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Angst, Title from a Charlie Burg Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrafisa/pseuds/rrafisa
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as always being stubborn and oblivious of her own feelings.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Bookstore Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To the new readers, you need to read the part one of this series first to understand this part better.  
> Finally, I finished the Anne's PoV. if Gilbert's PoV was back and forth flashback, this one is only going forward and i labelled each day so it's easier to read.  
> The title is from another Charlie Burg's song which is this one https://open.spotify.com/track/6fLlIJberJNX45w4xlvRUL?si=vBTg0g8KSbaXDfs_meWZGg but the story has nothing related to the song at all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too!:)  
> please leave kudos and comments if you like it:)

**Saturday**

_Anne was typing a course plan for the next two weeks on her laptop. It’s so boring when bookstore quiet like this. She sighed. Saturday usually a time when her parents’ bookstore will be filled with lots of people to buy books or lend it or even just read and then leave. Anne never mind whether people come to just read, it will not give profit to the bookstore but she at least will have someone to discuss books with or any other random things. She just loves interacting with people in general, it gives her new insights and perspectives. That’s why even after she got a job as an English teacher last year at the elementary school, she still insisted to work in the bookstore every Saturday. Not just because she enjoys the interaction with the costumer but also to give her parents a day a week to fully rest._

_But today, since morning till noon, there were only 4 people that came to lend books._

_“Where’s everyone? It’s unusually so quiet today.” she talked to herself as she propped her elbows on top of the desk then resting her chin on her palms._

_Anne looked outside when a black Hyundai stopped and parked across the street. She then saw a man got out from the car. Somehow, she felt curious. She can’t take her eyes of off him. His face slightly frowned but not unkind, he looked dejected. She keeps watching him as he looked around from beside his car and then his eyes landed on her bookstore - she felt nervous all of a sudden. He walked around the car and prepared to cross the street. She noticed that he was holding a book in his hand and her heart’s pace getting faster as he crossed the street. He stopped in front of the store and it looked like he was making sure that he was in the right place. He took out his phone from his jeans pocket and he seemed to call someone. She stares at him from inside the store, noticing how beautiful the man looks. He has a tall body, dark curly hair, deep eyes, strong and define jaw, chin…_ what a splendid chin he has. _Anne thought to herself then realize she was staring and lost in her thought because of a man. She shook her head and crunched her eyebrows. It was so long ago since Anne feels attracted on someone and she was never feel like this to a stranger before. Weird._

_Then she heard the front door opened and she prepare herself with a smile to greet this man that managed to make her become a puddle of nerves. He stopped abruptly when he’s already inside, staring at her with wide eyes. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach full of butterflies but she kept smiling and walked towards him to greet._

_“Good Afternoon! What kind of book are you looking for, Dear kind sir? Or do you want to sell some?” she cringed inside her head hearing her own voice. It was too high. And why did she said all that?_

_The man didn’t say anything. Anne got a little bit panic and thought that the man must think of her weird when suddenly he handed her the book that he was holding. She read the title; Leaves of Grass by Whitman. She once read it when she was still in college. It was a great poetry collection. Then she looked back up, he hasn’t say a word yet. She started to get anxious, maybe there’s something on her face so she asked as she feel her face with her fingers. But she felt nothing, then the man finally speaks and oh my god Anne could felt a shiver down her spine. His voice is not too deep and so calming even though he sounded a little nervous. She could swear it was the most beautiful voice she ever heard coming out from a man._

_“Ahh… sorry, no there’s nothing on your face. Um, I was wondering if you have the exact same copy of this book? It’s Whitman’s Leaves of Grass.” He said as he rubbed the nape of his neck._

_She looked back to the book with a coffee stain all over. Then Anne remembered there are 5 boxes of secondhand books in the storeroom that she got from supplier about a week ago and she was sure she reads the same title from the list. Matthew had told her to shelf them today if she could because the collection in the secondhand shelfs is thinning out and of course she could but she forgot. She’ll need to do it as soon as possible before five if she doesn’t want to get home late._

_She was sure there’ll be an exact same copy of Whitman in those boxes but she could be wrong and she doesn’t want give false hope. He really looked like he’s so fond of the book and devastated that it’s ruined, so she said; “It’s rare, one of the earliest edition but I think we do have it,” she looked up and saw his eyes filled with hope, he was smiling now and it knocked all the air out from her lungs. “but I have to check first. You can sit or look around. I’ll be right back, hopefully with the book for you.” she said groggily and left immediately to the store room in the basement, trying so hard to compose herself because she really can’t breathe. His smile was so genuine and it made her dizzy because of how beautiful it was._

_This is the first time Anne met someone who is like an open book. She reads him very easily just by the look on his face. She imagining how his face will be if she can find the book. She wants to see his beautiful happy face. That means she needs to find that book no matter what, because she feels like she will be as disappointed as the man if she can’t find it. If she can’t find it in the boxes, she’ll search it everywhere just for him. She doesn’t understand why, but she’s willing to do that._

_When she opened the first box, she frowned. There wasn’t any Whitman. Second, third and fourth boxes, another frown. She was really sure there’s a Whitman when she checked on the list from last week. She took a deep breath and took the fifth box. She clasped her hands together and pray to God that it will be there. When she’s done with praying, she opened the box and almost scream when she looked at the book that is in the top order. It was it, Whitman’s Leaves of Grass and it was the same copy of the man’s ruined book. She closed the box, pick it up with her as she leapt from the floor, leaving behind her a pile of books that was originally inside the boxes but now are scattered on the floor from all the rummaging she did. She will have to stay late to tidy everything up and put them all in the shelfs. She only spent five minutes looking for one book within 5 big boxes filled with books, she doesn’t even understand why she was such in a hurry. All she knew was she wanted to see the man again and the thought make her stomach churned._

_“Oh, mister you are very lucky because our bookstore just received a stock of secondhand collection and we got the same exact copy of the one you were looking for.” Anne said to the man, feeling so proud of herself._

_When the man saw the book that she just handed, he smiled. The most beautiful smile Anne had ever seen a man can make. She doesn’t know what happened with her but as she saw how happy this man in front of her was, she also feels happy for him._

_They had a brief conversation resulting with Anne know that the ruined book was a gift from his deceased father, no wonder he looked so devastated about it being ruined. He’s a medical school student who doesn’t discriminate genres and ended up buying one more book which is Pride and Prejudice just because she recommends it to him and he agreeing to read the other recommendation when he finish reading Pride and Prejudice. Anne smiling giddily. She felt so happy because of this man she knew less than twenty minutes, she ended up giving him a discount without asking Marilla’s agreement. It doesn’t matter, she will pay $4.20 with her own money in return of the discount she gave him and he nor Marilla would know anything._

_“Thank you. I’m really grateful that I found the book, you have no idea how happy I am when you tell me that you have it.” the man said to her with so much gratitude and tenderness in his eyes it made Anne’s heart feels warm._

_She smiled at him._

_“The pleasure is mine. I’m glad that you found it here. Your father must be proud that you care so much for what he gave to you.” she said truthfully because she knew it by heart, any parents would be proud if they have a children as good as this man who cherish a gift from their parents even after years of having it._

_They end up staring into each other’s eyes. The way he looked at her is so different from everyone else and she really like it she couldn’t help but to get lost in his hazel orbs. Then suddenly the door opened and five high schoolers roaming inside the bookstore, breaking all the spell that happening between their stares._

_The man took a long breath and said his goodbye before turning around to leave._

_Seeing him walking away giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She wants him to stay, she wants him to keep her company but she knew he was just a stranger and she couldn’t possibly be asking him to do that._

See you around!

_She just realized he said that. Will he come again?_

_“See you!” She shouted before he stepped out of the store. She tried to smile as sincere as she could but she knew her face betrayed her, showing her real emotion; the sadness that suddenly overcome her at watching him leaving with the possibility of never see him again._

_She doesn’t understand nor care why she even felt this way— she will figure it out later. What matters now is that she will not take her eyes off of him while he’s still within the grasp of her sight. She waved and he waved back at her before leaving the store and crossed the street to his car. The man took one last glance to her direction, he wouldn’t be able to see her from behind the store window and a shelf but she can see him. She can see that he was sighing before he got inside his car. For some reason, he looked sad and it made her feel relief. Maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed their small conversation as much as she did._

_For the first time in five years— No… for the first time in forever she felt very content from the company of a man and she may never feel it again in the near future._

_“Maybe, I’ll see you again Mr. Whitman.” Anne whispered to herself and smiled._

~~~

**Sunday**

“Earth to Anne, can you hear me?” Someone snapped their fingers in front of Anne’s face.

Anne flinched, almost knock the coffee beside where she rested her elbow on the table. She looked to the side and glares at the person who did the snap.

“Why would you do that?!” she said hotly. “You know I’m easily startled.”

“I was talking to you but it seems like your mind is somewhere else. Where have you been wandering inside that pretty head this time?” Cole asked half annoyed half teasing.

Anne rolled her eyes towards him. It was true that she had been thinking about something. _Someone._ She met this tall, curly dark haired man with charming smile. She felt so bored yesterday when the bookstore was quiet with no costumer when he came, looking all tired, sad and handsome at the same time. She’s not the kind who would flirt but she was aware of how she couldn’t stop smiling to him. Does that count as flirting? Anne couldn’t decide. It was so long ago since the last time she flirted with boys. All the boredom she felt yesterday immediately disappeared to the thin air because of him.

“Nowhere.” Anne shrugged.

“I know you’re hiding something,” Cole said and Anne was ready to deny but he speaks again. “you always tell me what happened inside your head. Don’t you dare say I’m wrong because I know I’m not.”

“It’s nothing.” She said quietly.

“Whatever. You’ll tell me, sooner or later.” Cole said while smirking knowingly.

Anne sometimes hate it when her best friend can read her so well, she can’t hide anything from him. It’s not that she doesn’t want to tell Cole. She does. She wanted to tell everyone how her heart was racing wildly when the man stood in front of the door staring at her with his mouth open slightly like he can’t believe what he saw. But somehow she also wants to keep the memory of him just for herself. The way he speaks, smiles, stares. She felt connected with him at the moment. Besides if she tells Cole that she finally interested with someone after 5 long years of ignoring every man that tried to flirt with her, the news will spread fast to her other friends and that will be chaos and she will have to tell everyone who this mysterious man was and she doesn’t even know his name.

The thought made Anne blush brightly.

“See? You’re blushing! There must be something and it must be a guy!” Cole said so loud and made people around looking at them curiously.

“Must you shouted like that?!” she hissed at him.

“Yeah, Cole. Why were you shouting like that? I can hear it from outside.” Daryl said from behind them.

“Daryl my savior! Please make your boyfriend stop talking nonsense.” Anne exclaimed as she leapt from her seat to hug Daryl. He hugged her back.

“Morning too, Anne” he chuckled as she let go of him but then hiding behind his back.

“Cole is being nonsense and obnoxious. Help.” She made a child-like voice and gave Daryl a puppy eyes.

Daryl then turned his head away from Anne and glance over to Cole with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m not! She’s literally hiding something from us and my gut tells me it’s about a guy. She’s never blushing for five years. Not even when a hot guy in the bookstore tried to flirt with her a couple of months ago, I was there and saw it with my own eyes how she’s not even give him a glance! She just blushed earlier out of nowhere!” Cole defended.

Daryl only stares lovingly at Cole and that made him sigh. “Fine. I won’t push you, but…” Cole look at Anne slyly. “You can’t hide it forever.”

Anne sticks out her tongue at Cole and sit back to her seat as Daryl walk away to order his food. When she already seated, she looked at her plate and realize she doesn’t have any brownies left.

“I want more brownies. Do you want to order again? Your plate is already empty too.” She offered Cole.

“Nope, I’ll just eat what’s on Daryl’s plate. He’ll buy more than he can stomach.” He replied with a shake of head.

Anne nodded and left Cole alone at the table.

“Tillie, brownies again pleaseeee!” Anne sing song the last word when she reached the counter.

“A guy?” Tillie asked as she took the plate from Anne’s hand but not making any move to take her order.

“What?” Anne asked, her voice shrill.

“I heard what Cole said. If you dating someone you have to tell us, Anne.” Tillie said as she flicks her long lashes.

Anne’s face gotten red. She’s not dating anyone but the thought of dating the man she met yesterday sounds very thrilling. She snapped from her imagination and shakes her head fast. No, she can’t think about something like that. That was the first time the man visited the bookstore and the reason was because he couldn’t find the book he wanted anywhere else, it’s really lucky of him that her bookstore had it. The possibility the man will come to the bookstore again is close to none. Besides, if someday he does come again to the bookstore; it certainly not because he was interested with her. She’s sure of that. And with a handsome face like that, he couldn’t be single. His girlfriend or fiancé or wife probably has a beautiful golden blonde hair with no freckles on her skin. Anne sighed. All those bullying about her looks she got in the foster homes before she got adopted by Marilla and Matthew still get the best of her anxiety even though she realized how attractive she became since college.

“I’m not dating anyone, Tillie. Still the same single Anne since five years ago.” Anne said simply.

Tillie’s shoulder dropped.

“She’ll tell us if she found someone, Tillie. We just need to wait a little longer.” Daryl chimed in.

Tillie nodded. “I know. It’s just… you’ve been single for too long, Anne. I’m just worried. All of us are.”

Anne smiled at Tillie. They’ve met in college along with Josie and Jane and they’ve been friends and sharing apartment ever since, except when she graduated and hadn’t gotten a job yet. She moved back to her parents’ house in Willowdale and helped them at the bookstore until she got a teaching job near U of T and decided to moved back to the apartment with the girls. Anne used to have only Cole, Daryl and Lucy as a friend before college, they’ve been friends since the beginning of junior school. So when she introduced her new friends to them and they clicked right away, she was so relieved. Lucy got married and moved to London with her husband a year ago. And that was the cause all of her friends getting more worried about Anne’s love life. All of them already have partners except for Anne and they don’t want to make Anne feel left out so it’s already a tradition for them to introduce Anne to a decent guy they even made a group chat named ‘ **Anne needs a boyfriend** ’. Anne can’t even remember how many times Josie and Jane tried to set her up with their colleague to no avail because Anne was never interested, no matter how good looking and decent they were.

The last time Anne dated someone was her first year in college. His name was Josh, he was kind, cute, funny and liked her so much. He was basically a perfect boyfriend but Anne felt something was lacking in their relationship. Well, in every relationship she had before Josh as well. So that’s why she always be the one that ended everything. After Josh, she was done trying to find _the one_ and decided to stay single and focusing on herself to be a better individual. It was always like that for the past five years until yesterday when she met _him._

“I assured you that I’ll be fine with or without partner.” Anne took Tillie’s hand. “besides, I’m only twenty-three years old! I’m focusing on my career as a teacher now, finding a partner is not my first priority. All those guys Jo and Jane introduced me? They’re all super fine, but I never felt attracted to them. So that’s why I always rejected them as soon as possible. I just don’t want to give them false hope. If the right person comes along, whenever that is, I’ll know. Don’t worry, hmm?”

Anne trying to repress butterflies in her stomach when she heard herself said ‘the right person’. She doesn’t quite understand the feeling she felt right now, it was the same feeling when she met him yesterday and she’ll probably never see him again to figure it out.

“Yeah, you’re right. Don’t be like me, had two guys chased after me for two years and can’t decide which one to choose because the two of them were equally adorable only to ended up with someone else that thankfully who can understand me more than the two of them.” Tillie said while laughing and walk away to serve Anne’s and Daryl’s orders.

As soon as Tillie was out of earshot. Daryl nudge Anne with his elbow. She looked up and Daryl gave her a smile. “You want to talk about it? I know there’s someone on your mind. It’s written all over your face.” He said softly.

Anne nodded. “But promise me you won’t tell anyone, not even Cole.” She stuck out her right pinky.

Daryl snorted but lace his pinky with hers nonetheless. “You know I’d never do that, right? I’ve been your secret confidante since day one. Trust me, Anne. Where and when do you want to talk about it?”

“I know. Thanks, Daryl.” She smiled and release his pinky. “Tomorrow night? In the usual sushi place?”

“Oh, perfect! I’ve been craving for sushi!” he said excitedly.

At the same time, Tillie was back with their orders “Here you go guys, enjoy!”

Anne and Daryl got back to their table, joining Cole whose sketching on his iPad and stopped immediately to take the brownies from the plate Daryl just put in front of him. The three of them spent the rest of their Sunday morning with a light conversation and so much laughter until Anne excuse herself to go back to her apartment to do her weekly chores.

~~~

**Monday**

“I can’t get him out of my head since then.” Anne confessed after telling Daryl _who_ she had met on Saturday.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Daryl asked as he sipped his ocha tea.

“What is obvious?” Anne asked him back, confused.

“You’re in love at first sight.” He said playfully.

Anne stopped her hand from directing the chopstick to her open mouth, nearly drop the sushi in between it. “I-I’m not!” Daryl cocked his eyebrow and smiling knowingly. “God, Daryl! Where was that thought even coming from?”

As much as she aware that she felt attracted to the man, she’d never admit it’s as deep as love. That word is too powerful and that made Anne scared.

“Oh, Anne… You are the smartest person I’ve ever known but in this matter you are so dumb.” Daryl said while snickering.

“What do you mean?” Anne said sharply.

“Your own feelings, Anne! You are oblivious about it!” Daryl said, chuckling slightly.

Anne gasped. She knows exactly about herself. She knows how to feel. What does Daryl even mean? “I know how to feel. I know what I feel!” she defended herself.

“There’s no doubt about that but,” Daryl said to her kindly. “why denying it? it’s obvious, Anne… you’re in love. It’ll happen sooner or later and I’m certain it’s happening now.” He cast her a sympathetically smile.

She understood what he means and he was right. Love. She knows she love her adoptive parents and friends and she always make sure to show it to them. She can also easily fall in love with books, trees and flowers. But Anne doesn’t have lots of experience in one particular love. She never fell in love in _that_ way before. She sighed.

“I don’t know, Dar” she said weakly. “How can I be sure if I fall in love with this guy I only saw once? I don’t even know him.”

“That’s why I said it was at first sight. The beauty of it, Anne… it’s a mystery. You’ll feel it even though you only see them for two seconds.” Daryl stated.

She pondered what Daryl just said but then her mind brings her back to when she was still in the foster home. Most of the couple that took orphans to foster are not in a happy relationship. It was more of toleration rather than love.

“But there’s a lot of cases when someone thought they were in love but then they were wrong and they ended up in misery!” Anne interjected lowly. “What if-”

Daryl lift his hand up to stop Anne from rambling any further. “I always believe there are two indications that plays a huge part in couple’s first encounter. First, attraction with love. Second, attraction with lust.” He paused to eat another sushi but still put his hand in the air, telling Anne that she was not able to speak yet. He chewed fast and swallowed. Then he continued. “If it’s love that plays the part, lust is a one package with it and it’s a beautiful thing. But, when it’s lust that comes first,” he paused again to drink. “love can also come out of it but not always. People thought they’re in love but the truth is they’re not. It isn’t love, it is just lust. You’ll get bored and leave when it’s only lust, that’s why the relationship doesn’t work out and turn into a shithole. Love grows and will not just disappear Anne. It’s a strong feeling and people who are in love always find a reason to keep loving their partner even though they got bored and they will find it, always. To those that doesn’t ended up together, they will still have that special spot in their hearts for the people they love even after they fall in love for the second time with a completely different person. I could be wrong but that’s how I believe it. Now the question is, what were you feeling when you met this guy? Is it just an attraction because he’s handsome which is lust or…?”

Anne’s mind spinning with lots of things after hearing what Daryl just told her; is it love or lust or not even both? All she knew is she never felt so content with anyone else the way she felt it with the man. It was very comfortable and intriguing.

She sighed. “I don’t know!”

“Okay, just spit out what you feel when you think about him. Don’t think!” Daryl suggested.

“When I first saw him across the street, I was curious. He emitted this heavy atmosphere, at that moment I knew he was sad and I was right. It was because of the book he brought with him.” she paused and drink her ocha to relief her nerves. “knowing that the only thing that can lift his spirit was by the same edition of the book, I became determined to find it. I was frustrated when I opened the first four boxes and couldn’t find the book. Before I open the last box, I prayed first and when I finally found the book inside it, I felt elated like it was me that needed the book instead of him. when I showed him the book…” Anne stopped and smiled.

“What? Why are you smiling goofily?” Daryl asked while smirking knowingly.

“He smiled, it was so beautiful I couldn’t take my eyes of off him.” she stated and she can feel her face warming. Her cheeks must be the shade of red now. But she doesn’t care.

“So…”

Anne doesn’t listen to Daryl and keep talking. “It was just a smile, but my heart- I think I never felt my heart beating fast like that before. Seeing him smiling made me happy and when he mentioned about his deceased father, I could feel the fondness and sadness and I don’t know, Dar… I-I just want to comfort him as much as I could.”

She stopped talking and looked outside the window.

“Do you want to say it or should I say it for you?” Daryl commented teasingly.

Anne stayed silent. She was still not sure but the feeling that building up inside of her couldn’t possibly for nothing. She finally speaks “I think you are right, Dar. But for now, I’m just gonna stick to ‘I feel attracted so much to this guy’. I won’t label it!”

Daryl sighed. “Whatever makes you comfortable then, Anne.”

~~~

**Saturday**

“Anne!” this is the fourth time Josie calling Anne’s name but she still not listening. “ANNE!”

Anne flinched from her position in the corner of the sofa “Yes? What is it?” she looked at Josie. “And why should you yelled like that?”

“I’ve been calling your name for four times and you didn’t listen even once!” Josie exclaimed hotly.

“Oh, sorry.”

“What’s going on, Anne? you were excited this morning but now you’re so quiet. Was there something happened in the bookstore that made your mood down?” Josie asked, her voice full of concern.

Anne stayed silent. She’s processing what Josie just asked her. What should she answer that question with? The thing is, there’s nothing happened. The man didn’t come today and that’s what makes her sad. She was so excited to go to the bookstore since Friday. This morning, she dressed up a little nicer. She even put on a little bit of make up - lipstick with the shade that so close to her lip color and mascara. She thought that she’d also use a foundation to cover her freckles but he already seen her face before. It’ll be too obvious that she was trying to look nicer and she doesn’t want him to notice. But after all; she felt cute for the day.

Anne only use make up when she went out with her friends. To school, she’ll only use a lip balm and to the bookstore, she always preferred bare face. So the sudden change was not missed from her housemate’s observation. Thankfully, they didn’t pry too much and only complimented how cute she looked this morning.

“Nothing happen.” Anne said while offering a weak smile. “I’m just tired.” She lied a little. She’s not tired, she’s just sad. “Why are you calling me for, Josie?”

“What do you want for dinner? I already called Tillie and Jane and we agreed to order Chinese food.” Josie said.

“Noodle for me.” Anne replied curtly.

Suddenly Tillie barge in from the front door.

“I met my high school friends today! Their boyfriends have two housemates and the both of them look so fucking handsome and they’re single!!” she declared.

“Welcome home, Tillie.” Josie said sarcastically. “Tell that to Anne because she’s the only one that doesn’t have boyfriend.”

Then Jane came. “One of them is like Anne’s ideal type personified.”

“Yes! That’s why I came in all breathless like this. Anne!” Tillie called out to Anne who’s not paying any attention.

“She’s been like this since she came home.” Josie explained. “Anne, Tillie is talking to you.” she put a hand on Anne’s shoulder.

Anne sighed. “I know, I listened. But as usual, I’m not interested.” She said simply, not even looking at Tillie.

“You haven’t even see him, Anne. I’m sure this time you’ll be interested!” Tillie tried to convince her stubborn friend.

“Yes, Anne. Like I said, this dude is really your ideal type personified. Curly dark hair, divined jaw, and oh! He wears a glasses!” Jane describe with a such enthusiasm.

At what Jane said, Anne give a little attention, not because it’s her ideal type. She just realized that the man she met at bookstore has the same physical characteristics that Jane just describe.

Maybe that’s why she felt attracted with him. He looked exactly like her ideal type. But the man she met on bookstore didn’t wear glasses. She frowned and stayed silent.

“He did? I didn’t see!” Tillie asked excitedly. “We all know how much Anne was crazy about boys who wears glasses back in college days.”

“I’m not _crazy_ about them. I just find them more attractive than the ones who doesn’t wear it.” Anne defended herself.

Jane ignored what Anne just said. “Yes he did. He wore contacts and took it off before he put on the glasses saying that all the reading make his eyes hurt. Shit, Tillie why didn’t we ask his name and social media? he really is a perfect match for Anne! he even read Jane Eyre!”

Anne’s body gone stiffen at the mention of Jane Eyre. She’s kinda curious but choose to not commented. Instead she turned on the tv and pick Pride and Prejudice.

“Not that I don’t like Pride and Prejudice, Anne, I just prefer to watch something that I haven’t watch for the hundredth times.” Josie tried to complain

Anne shrugged. “This is the cost you need to pay for trying to set me up with a freaking stranger all the time.” Anne said with a sly smirk.

“Great! Thanks guys you made her mood even worse.” Josie groaned before taking a seat next to Anne. “Come on, Darcy, bring on the romance!”

With that Anne laughed and shook her head. Josie was always like that. She shows that she cares in her own way. Josie knows something is up but she doesn’t pry so much and just give her support with her way and Anne is grateful for that.

However, she kind of curious with the man Tillie and Jane had told her about. She once again got reminded to the man she met at the bookstore. She told him to read Jane Eyre after he finish with Pride and Prejudice. Could it be him? But it’s too good to be true if it’s really him. She chose not to think about it any further and focusing back to the movie.

~~~

**Friday**

Anne was walking home from school, she didn’t bring her car today because she felt like walking. It helps her thinking and lately, there’s been so much going on inside her mind including _him_.

This day has been very tiring and all she wanted to do after she get home is taking a long bath and after that do some grading and having dinner on her bed while watching Pride and Prejudice (again).

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her trouser pocket. She took it out and smiling when she saw who’s the caller.

**_Incoming call: Daryl_ **

“Hey!” Anne greets to the phone happily.

“ _Hey, sweetheart! Where are you? Want to grab dinner with me and Cole tonight?_ ”

“On the way home. I think I’ll pass. I want to have some me time.”

“ _You mean watching Pride and Prejudice again?_ ” Daryl asked teasingly.

“Don’t tease me, Dar.” Anne said slightly annoyed but still in good humor.

“ _I’m not… Anne, you’ll meet him again. I know you will._ ” He said in an earnest way, making Anne feel warm for his endless support.

She sighed. “I’m not sure anymore. He didn’t come last week. I thought at least he’ll come again to buy the other books I recommend him.”

“ _You said he told you he’s a med student right?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _He’ll probably busy, Anne. Have a little faith._ ” Daryl tried to reassured her.

“I just don’t want to put my hopes up. That’s all.” She confessed weakly.

Then silent. She stopped at the intersection waiting for the red lights to cross the road. Phone still in her ear then she speaks again. “He probably doesn’t even remember me. I-”

Her words got stuck in her tongue the moment she saw a Honda Civic passed the street. It’s not the car that stole her attention but it was the man in the passenger seat. It’s him. She only saw him for two seconds but she knew it was him. Anne almost run to chase the car but Daryl’s voice stopped her before she can lift her foot.

“ _Anne?_ _are you alright?_ ” he sounded worry.

She inhales a long breath before speaking. “I saw him. Daryl, I saw him!” she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

“ _What? When? Where?_ ” he asked excitedly.

“Just now! He was inside of the car that just passed me. At least I know now that I’m not only dreaming. He’s truly exist!” she stated lively.

“ _This whole time you think you imagining him?_ ” Daryl asked her incredulously.

“Yes, it helps me dissipate the sadness of not seeing him.”

“ _Oh Anne… You are the only person that will think that!_ ” Daryl laugh heartily.

“Don’t mock me!” then she continued her walk when the lights turned red. She almost didn’t want to move from there but she knew it doesn’t make sense for her to wait there.

“ _I’m not! It’s a good sign, Anne! maybe he’ll come tomorrow!_ ”

Anne frowned. “No, I don’t want to hope like last week just to end up disappointed.” She shakes her head.

“ _Okay._ ” She can hear him sighed defeatedly.

“ _Is Anne coming?_ ” it was Cole.

“I want to talk with Cole.” Anne said to Daryl as soon as she heard Cole’s voice.

“ _Hey, you. Not gonna come?_ ” Cole’s gentle voice asked.

“Hey, I want to. But Pride and Prejudice calling me tonight. Alone.” She replied kindly.

“ _It’s been calling you for the past two weeks. You have to wake up early tomorrow, don’t stay up too late._ ”

“It depends. I have to grade first then I’ll eat dinner and watch after that.” She explained her plans for tonight.

“ _I think you’ll be late tomorrow. But since you’re not coming for dinner I think I’ll head to Willowdale right now instead of tomorrow then. What do you think, Dar?_ ”

“ _Sounds good to me._ ” Anne can hear Daryl’s voice.

“You guys visiting?”

“ _Yeah, my sisters miss me. We’re staying at Daryl’s though_.” Cole responded.

“Okay, be careful on the road! Oh, can you guys come over at lunch time? I miss you. We haven’t meet since two weeks ago. You’ve been so busy!” she complained like a child.

“ _We will and we miss you too, of course we’ll come and bring you lunch. Have fun with Darcy but don’t stay up late! Oh Daryl wants to speak with you again._ ”

“ _Anne?_ ” Daryl said.

“Yeah?”

“ _Cole’s gone to the bathroom. I just want to say that I know you’re not going to hope for him to come tomorrow but wear something nice. Just in case._ ” he suggested.

“Daryl…” Anne tried to protest.

“ _Just please, Anne. You don’t have to put on make up. Just be you, but make it a little cuter because I know you sometimes only clad in an oversized t-shirt while working at the bookstore_.” He insisted.

“I’m not trying to impress anyone.” She interjected.

“ _But now you want to impress someone that might come at any moment._ ”

“He probably wouldn’t come.” She debated.

“ _If he does, you’ll at least look decent_.” He tried to reason with her.

“Fineeee” Anne finally relent just so this conversation over.

“ _Yes! Thank you, love. I gotta go take a bath before leaving. See you tomorrow noon!_ ” Daryl said excitedly.

“See you, bye!” Anne said to the phone with a smile. Even though she got irritated by him but she can never be mad at him.

The call ended right when Anne reached her apartment building. She sighed. “Whatever happen, happens… Tomorrow please be kind to me.” she said before walking into the building.

~~~

**Saturday**

“Anne! wake up you’re late!” Jane shouted and knocking hard on Anne’s bedroom door.

Anne took her phone on her bedside table. It’s dead. She forgot to plug it in last night. She groaned.

“Anne!” Jane shouted once again.

“I’m awake! What time is it?” her voice rasp from the sleep, eyes still closed.

“Half past eight! I thought you already left. Cole called me saying that your phone is dead.”

Anne’s eyes snapped open. “Holy shit Jane! Why didn’t anyone wake me up?!” she jumped from her bed and took her towel before unlocking the door, run straight to the bathroom.

“I told you, I thought you already left since before 8, you always did leave before 8 every Saturday and your door was closed anyway so I took off to jog without checking. Tillie is still asleep and Josie is staying over at her boyfriend’s. You’re lucky I bring my phone with me, if I don’t, Cole wouldn’t be able to inform me about you and thanks to my stamina as well, I ran as fast as I can to go back home.” Jane speaks loudly so Anne can hear from inside the bathroom.

Two minutes later Anne got out. She’s grateful that she decided to wash her hair last night instead of this morning. She also felt grateful that she already prepared today’s outfit. She chose her navy shirt with floral print and skinny jeans. She sure he wouldn’t come but at least dressing up a bit wouldn’t hurt anyone and this shirt is one of her cutest shirt but also comfortable to wear in the middle of June.

“Thank you so much, Jane. I’ll treat you next time we hang out.” Anne said clad in only towel while passing Jane who sat on the kitchen stool making something.

“No worries, Anne. You need to be fast though. Cole said that he already took the key from Marilla to open the store but still, don’t make him wait for too long.”

Anne finish dressing up and took her bag with other things she needs for today in less than two minutes. A record had been made. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert prepared herself in the morning less than 5 minutes but minus her hair because it’s still tangled in a messy bun.

“Yeah, yeah I go now. Thank you again Jane. See you tonight.” She said as she got out from her room.

“Eat this on the way. You bring your car?” Jane said as she walked towards Anne and stuffed a Tupperware filled with sandwich into Anne’s bag.

“Thank you again, oh Jane you’re my savior today!” Anne said as she gave Jane a peck on the cheek and ran to the door.

“Oh Anne!” Jane called her.

“Yes?” Anne replied while struggling to put on her converse.

“You should really consider this guy Tillie and I mentioned last week. I saw him again last night at Tillie’s, he literally is your dream guy. Last night he reads a freaking Great Gatsby. One of your favorite too!” Jane said carefully and vigorously at the same time.

Anne’s heart thumping a little faster when she heard Jane said that the guy she saw reading The Great Gatsby. She shook her head. It can’t be him. She’s not going to put her hopes up. “Jane, let’s talk about this later. I’m running late.” She said as steady as she could.

“Yeah, I know I just wanted to tell you before I forgot. Careful! Don’t go speeding!” Jane said apologetically but a smirk playing on her face.

“I won’t! Bye!” she said as she finished tying her converse.

Anne ran to the elevator, as she gets inside she took out her hair brush and start brushing her hair. When the elevator opened to the basement parking lot she got out of it and ran again to her car. Once she reached her car, she unlocked it in a haste and get inside. She starts the car, took out her charger cable from her bag and plug her phone. As she waited for the phone to turn on, she continued brushing her hair and French braid it. After finished with her hair she drove out from the parking lot while eating the sandwich Jane gave her. If Marilla knew Anne driving while eating she’ll definitely scold her. But there’s no time to waste, once she arrived at the store, she wouldn’t have time to eat.

**8:46 am**

She sure will be late. Her phone finally turned on and she made a call to Cole.

**_Dialing Cole…_ **

“ _You’re not dead_.”

“I’m sorry!”

“ _Don’t worry. I’m on my way to the store. You owe me though. I have to left Daryl alone with my sisters this morning. We were supposed to have breakfast together. Now where are you?_ ”

“Just got out not far from my building. Shit!”

“ _What happened?_ ”

“There’s traffic.”

“ _Ah the roadwork. It’ll take you at least 20 minutes stuck there._ ”

“I’m sorry Cole. It’s okay you don’t have to open the store though, just go with Daryl and your sisters.”

“ _Nonsense. I know for a fact you’d be disappointed in yourself if the store doesn’t open in time. Besides, what if there’s costumers and the store hadn’t open. They will be disappointed as well. Okay I’m in front of the store already. Anne don’t go speeding, relax. You know I don’t mind._ ” Cole spoke without giving Anne a chance to interject.

“Okay, I will try to get there as fast as I can without speeding. Cole, thank you so much and sorry again.” She said sincerely.

“ _It’s okay. I have to hang up now, there’s a store that needs to be open. Careful! See you, Anne!_ ” Cole said kindly.

“Yeah, okay. Bye, Cole!” she ended the call and look straight to the front.

Suddenly, the conversation that she had with Jane earlier emerged itself. _The Great Gatsby._ The guy Jane talked about read The Great Gatsby and last week he read Jane Eyre. It was the books she recommends to the man she met two weeks ago. What if it’s really him and she passed him by this whole time?

The coincidences are too uncanny; physical traits and books they read. How many men with dark curly hair and strong jaw reads Jane Eyre and The Great Gatsby in a short amount of time? Probably many. Anne shakes her head again. No, she doesn’t dare to hope.

**9:32 am**

Anne pull up her car in front of the store. She was so late!

She ran to the store’s front door and opened it hard.

“I’m so sorry, Cole. I was staying up late rewatc—” She tried to say but Cole cut her.

“Keira Knightley’s Pride and Prejudice. I know. You told me last night. That’s why I called Marilla and said to her that I will open the store today and took the keys from her because you’ll wake up late and I was right.” Cole said to her while taking his bag from under the desk.

“Why don’t you just force me to sleep?” Anne asked playfully. Usually Cole will force her to sleep but last night he didn’t do that. She’s been wondering why?

“Because you deserve to be relax. Watching that makes you relax and somehow you’ve been crazy about it again in the past two weeks.” Cole said while smirking. Anne know this smirk, it’s when Cole knows something that she’s hiding from him.

“I-it’s a good movie.” Anne swears inside her head for being stuttered. She felt her cheeks warm.

“You know what, babe? I can tell you’re hiding something from me and I will know it soon.” He said with the same smirk. Anne knew it. Cole is just too good at reading her. Two weeks ago he also did this to her at Tillie’s.

“Yeah whatever, Cole. Go now! Don’t make my sweet Daryl waiting any longer. I don’t want him to think that his boyfriend is neglecting him because of me.” she shooed him away, without Daryl beside her, Cole’s teasing is endless and she doesn’t need it this morning. She got work to do.

“Oh you know Daryl love you too much he wouldn’t mind if I spend more time with you than him if that’s makes you happy.” Cole said while laughing. It’s true though.

“I know! I love you, gays too! Now get the hell out of here and meet your boyfriend!” she said, all of her guilty feeling for making him opening the store for her is now gone. His tease made her feel irritated but she’s still have a smile on her face because how true his tease was. She indeed hiding something from him.

“Okay okay! Bye you ninny! I love you!” Cole said and finally left the bookstore.

Anne sighed. She looked around and inspect the store. The floor positively had been dusted. She smiled, feeling very grateful for Cole’s initiative. She looked towards the shelf near the front window, It’s kinda empty, she needs to put some new collection from the storeroom. She looked around again. It’s still early but there are already three people reading; two person seated near the window and the other one was in the aisle of bookshelf. Anne was familiar with the two person that seated near the window, they come often. She couldn’t see the face of the person that standing on the aisle though.

She went to the storeroom and was back with a huge box filled with books. She moved the books into the trolley and starting to stroll around the bookstore to put the books in the right section. When she stopped on the front window and started putting the books onto the shelf there, she looked outside and she felt her body stiffen. There, across the street is parked the same car she saw two weeks ago. _The man’s_ car. She stares at it for a moment. _Is he here?_ that’s the only question that’s reeling inside her head. Then she remembers the person on the aisle of bookshelf. She doesn’t dare to turn to her left and see it for herself. She already promised herself not to hope for him to come but seeing the same car and unknown man reading in the romance section gave her a thrill and also dread. It might be him, but what would she say to him if it really him? she feels so nervous, her hands trembling and she almost knocked the pile of books beside her.

 _Breathe, Anne. it might not be him._ She breathed. Inhale and exhale slowly. She checked the remaining books in the trolley there’s plenty of romance and that means, she need to go to that section and face whoever was standing there.

She turned slowly with the trolley and go to the aisle across from the one where the unknown man standing. She still can’t see his face. The man facing the wall and his head was ducked she can’t even see his hair. Then she slowly walking towards him and she can see the man’s body is tense. She feels her heart racing so fast she worried that whoever this man in front of her will hear it and got startle. Finally stopping behind this unknown man, Anne made a small cough to let him know there’s someone behind him but he doesn’t seem to hear it. So, with a determination to end her curiosity, Anne chose to speak.

“Excuse me, I have to put some books there.” She managed to not sound shaky.

Anne was sure her heart almost stopped when the man turned around, head still ducking but she recognized him immediately.

“Oh sorry.” He said weakly he looked so sad but Anne didn’t notice.

All the nervousness was gone replaced by excitements and happiness. Before she could stop herself, Anne exclaimed cheerily. “Mr. Whitman!”

The man’s head snap up and he look at her like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Anne was smiling at him. She feels quite stupid to call him Whitman but that’s the only think that came to her mind at the moment and she thought that maybe if she uses that as a way to call out to him, he’ll remember her. “You’re back!” she said again, not feeling quite sure whether it’s real or not. She probably still sleeping.

The man blinking and finally said something to her. “Hi, yeah it’s really good to see you.”

At that, her face blushing. Not in a million years she imagined that he will say what he said.

 _Be cool, Anne._ she begged herself inside her head.

“Hello! It’s good to see you too. What brings you here? Have you finish Pride and Prejudice?” she managed to say it without stuttering and she’s never felt more proud of herself.

Anne decided to distract herself by shelving the books, if she keep staring at him- she’s sure she will do something stupid.

“Yes, I have and now I’m running out of book to read, I need some refreshment from all the medical textbook.” He said so nonchalantly.

Anne felt a little down and thought to herself; _Did he not remember my other recommendation?_

She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to look at him. “It’s time for Jane Eyre then.” She’s hoping he at least remember she had recommended him other books.

But then his face expression changed from a hesitation to smug.

“Finished with that.” He said proudly.

Anne can believe what she just heard. He already finished Jane Eyre and she couldn’t believe it. that means he remember her recommendation very well.

“You did? You have the book?” Anne asked him in disbelief.

Then he laughing softly. He looked so cute Anne almost weep at the sight. “Yes and no. I didn’t have the book before so I came back here and bought it.”

 _What? When?_ Did he come here on weekdays? Anne got curious so she asks.

“When?’ focusing all her attention to him, the books forgotten.

“It was three or four days after my first visit, I guess. I couldn’t quite recall.” He answered simply.

This whole time, Anne thought for the worst case scenario when actually it was just a mismatch in time. He did come. But it’s just not on Saturday. Anne feels so happy she couldn’t contain it.

“That means now you have to read The Great Gatsby!” she suggested.

“Done with that too. I bought it here a couple of days ago.” He grinned, making him look so young.

Anne gasped. He came twice and she didn’t know about that at all, assuming that he doesn’t remember her at all. She felt both amaze and in disbelief while staring at him with her jaw hanging slightly.

“No way! Isn’t med school student like you supposed to be so busy you don’t even have enough time to sleep properly? How did you found a time to read three romantic novels in a span of two weeks?” she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

Anne suddenly remembered the guy Tillie and Jane told her about. It could really be him. The timeline is just so matched. The guy reads Jane Eyre a week ago and The Great Gatsby last night. This man in front of her bought Jane Eyre a week ago and The Great Gatsby a couple of days ago.

“I just love to read, especially if the book is good. And by far, all three books you had recommend me are extremely great.” He smiled at her softly.

Anne’s breath got caught in her throat. She exhaled slowly. “Oh my God, you’re a dream.” The words got out before she could stop herself.

Anne feels mortified, she didn’t intend to say that out loud, it just came out. He must think of her as a weird girl who flirt with every guys she met. Anne drop her head to hide the blush on her face. But then she heard him chuckled softly making her comes back to reality and out of the confine of her imagination.

“And this dream guy’s name is Gilbert Blythe.” He said while extending his hand for a handshake.

 _Gilbert Blythe_. His name is kind of unusual but Anne like the sound of his voice while he said it.

Anne felt relieved. He responded to her foolishness so kindly so she smiled at him. Can’t contain her giddiness, Anne giggling like a school girl. “Hello Mr. Blythe. I apologize for calling you Whitman earlier. My name is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Anne is spelled with an E.” she said confidently as she took his hand to shake it.

“Anne” The way he said it, made all the butterflies inside her belly flying around. “Nice to meet you.”

Anne was at loss for words. All she could do was only smile at him. She stares at his hazel eyes that hold so many emotions. She couldn’t understand why but it feels like his eyes are telling her exactly what she feels right now. Admiration, fondness, contentment and _love._ She swallowed nervously. She must be imagining things but it was there, she can sense it.

Then his phone ringing. She was so grateful to whomever that called Gilbert at this moment. It feels like if there’s no distraction, they’ll staring at each other the whole day or worse, she probably does something stupid.

She let go of his hand and back to shelving the books to hide how flustered she became under his gaze.

Gilbert excuses himself and went outside to pick up his phone.

Once all the books already shelved, Anne walk out of the aisle towards the front desk putting the trolley back in its place beside it and then she took a seat, she stole a glance towards where Gilbert speaking to his phone screen and he was smiling broadly to the person on the other side of the line. Anne got curious, who the person that can make Gilbert smiling like he is the happiest person on earth? Anne shudders, it might be his girlfriend or fiancé or wife. She frowned. She was too happy to see him again she forgot that he could probably already have partner. She let her guards down and now she feels like an absolute loser. She sighed and decided to write absentmindedly on her notebook. It always helps to calm her nerves whenever she felt upset.

But then her phone chimed in. Someone just text her. She looked at her phone screen and smiled when she sees it was Daryl who texted her.

**(10:04) Daryl: Hey, pumpkin!**

**(10:04) Anne: Hey! Is Cole already with you? sorry I overslept.**

**(10:04) Daryl: Yes, he’s here already. Don’t worry about it, Anne.**

**(10:04) Daryl: How is it going there? Cole didn’t make a mess, wasn’t he?**

**(10:05) Anne: Of course not! He even dusted the floor, I’m so grateful. Say my thank you please, I forgot to say it when he was here because he was being obnoxious, teasing me about ‘hiding something’ and how he would find out.**

**(10:05) Daryl: Done! But you are indeed hiding something…**

**(10:05) Anne: He’s here, Dar… his name is Gilbert!**

**(10:05) Anne: But I think he already have partner because right now he’s FaceTime with someone and he looked so happy.**

**(10:05) Anne: I let my guards down and now I feel like shit😔**

**(10:05) Daryl: Holy shit!! You serious? Anne it could be anyone, don’t lose hope, Darling…**

**(10:05) Daryl: It could be his family members or friends. It’s not necessarily have to be partners that made someone smile. Come on!**

**(10:05) Daryl: Stay positive. He came back Anne! that’s a good sign…**

**(10:06) Daryl: And it’s so fucking early, Anne. It’s like he’s so eager to come he couldn’t hold himself to come a little later.**

**(10:06) Anne: One thing for sure, he’s already here before me…**

**(10:06) Anne: And he came here twice on weekdays…**

**(10:06) Daryl: ANNE! Oh my goodness!**

**(10:06) Anne: And I think he kinda flirted with me because I accidently called him ‘a dream’ and then he responded with ‘and this dream guy’s name is Gilbert Blythe’. Wait…**

**(10:07) Anne: Is it really Blythe? Is it spell with Y or I?**

**(10:07) Daryl: THAT DOESN’T MATTER!**

**(10:07) Daryl: You have to flirt back! he is positively into you, just trust me!**

**(10:07) Anne: What if he’s not?**

**(10:07) Anne: Maybe that’s just how the way he treats people and besides I forgot how to flirt!**

**(10:07) Daryl: Okay, don’t flirt then. But show that you feel attracted to him.**

**(10:08) Daryl: Be honest and act like it!**

**(10:08) Daryl: You like him, right?**

**(10:08) Anne: ‘like’ doesn’t do justice to how much my heart feels right now. I don’t want to label it but it will be too goody of me to deny that I think I fall in love with him.**

**(10:08) Daryl: So, just feel it and be honest. Don’t restrain yourself, okay?**

**(10:08) Anne: Okay… he’s done, he’s coming back. wml!**

**(10:08) Daryl: Go get him! xoxo**

Anne put her phone on the desk as Gilbert got back inside the store. He glanced at her as he closed the door and then smiling blindingly.

“Hey, sorry about earlier. So, books? Any new recommendation?” he said whilst still walking nearing the desk.

Anne felt herself blush and curse internally for her lack of blush-control. She can only hope he’ll not notice it.

She contemplating to flirt like Daryl suggested. But she knew she’ll look stupid. Instead she just acts in her teaching mode when her students asked her about something, making them wait to make them even more curious.

“Hmm let me think” Anne tapping her chin out of habit then she looks away. She’s not trying to look cute or endearing but then when her gaze is back to Gilbert, he was staring at her while smiling lovingly. She was surprised but despite of being shy, she’s smiling back at him.

An idea pops inside her head. “Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. And this time I’ll lend you my book.”

She hopes he catch her intention. She wants to see him again and by lending him her personal book that means it will be easier for them to meet again.

“Thank you. Anne, I was wondering are you working ‘till three, tomorrow?” he suddenly asked and Anne got excited because it sounds like he wants to see her again.

But the she got confused. _Did he think I work here every day?_

“I don’t” she answered her own question.

“Oh” Gilbert’s shoulder dropped. He looked disappointed. “of course, it’s Sunday. The bookstore must be closed.”

Anne felt slightly panic. She needs to explain herself before he got the wrong notion.

“It’ll be open. And what I meant by ‘don’t’ was I don’t work here.”

“Huh? But… if you don’t work here then what are you doing here?” he looked utterly confused.

“This is my parents’ bookstore. See here?” she pointed to the framed photo that rested on the side of the desk. “That’s my parents. I only come and help here every Saturday, my parents’ day off. Any other days I’m teaching at elementary school and Sunday is my rest day. You and I met on Saturday too two weeks ago.”

After she finished explaining, a thought came to her head; _He said that he came here twice on weekdays, was he hoping to see me?_ her heart starting to beating faster as she sees realization dawning on his face and he chuckled. But then he frowned.

“I was planning to discuss about the books that I’ve finished with you.” his voice sound nervous.

Anne stayed silent. He does wants to see her again, not just see but he wants to spend some time with her. He made it clear by his words and that was what she wanted too. She remembered what Daryl told her earlier. She needs to be honest and act her feelings. So that’s what she’s going to do. If she wants to get to know him, she must work on it.

“Will it be alright if we meet outside? Coffee and vegan sweets would be nice.” She asked sheepishly, a little worried that she catch the signal wrong.

But when she saw Gilbert raised his head with a big smile on his face, all her worries gone. She did the right thing. They indeed want the same thing.

Gilbert agreed and recommends to take her to the place he know. Anne feeling more confident suggesting to save each other’s number and he looked kinda relief when she said that. When she looked at his phone wallpaper, she feels like her heart burst with fondness of the picture in the background. It was Gilbert and a little girl. A cute and beautiful little girl. Turns out it was his niece and she was the one who FaceTime with him earlier. Now Anne could understand why he was smiling like the happiest person on earth. His niece is absolutely one of the most adorable human ever. She complimented how lovely the little girl is and in turn, he also complimented her wallpaper picture which is her with Marilla and Matthew. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by how he said ‘your parents’. Whoever see Anne with Marilla and Matthew will know immediately they are not family by blood but Gilbert’s face didn’t show any assumption or so. Either he is really oblivious or he is just a really good person. She couldn’t decide. She felt like crying so before she does she divert the conversation with the first thing that comes to her mind.

“What is the café’s name?”

“It’s called Tillie’s. Quite far from here, near my place and U of T.”

Anne gasped. Is he…?

“You know Tillie’s? That’s my housemate’s cafe!” she said with wide eyes.

“Seriously?” he asked her in disbelief, Anne nodded. “I know that café because my housemates’ girlfriends, Diana and Ruby knew the owner. And I know your bookstore from Ruby. She came here with Diana and my housemates Moody, Fred and Roy a couple of months ago when the bookstore was crowded.”

Anne can’t believe her ears. This whole time the guy Tillie and Jane mentioned and tried to set up with her was Gilbert. It couldn’t be wrong. Tillie explicitly said that her two friends have boyfriends and the guy was their housemates. It must be him. And also the books, he reads the same books that she recommends to Gilbert. Anne was about to ask him to make sure but then she realize it will sound weird if she ask him that question. It’s the same as telling him that she and her friends was talking about him. Nope, not a good idea.

Then Anne realized one other thing. Gilbert said he knows this bookstore from a girl name Ruby and she came here once with Diana, Moody, Fred and Roy. That sounds like a group of friends that came here a couple months ago. She remembers talking to the girls and forgot to ask their name and one of the guy tried to flirt with her.

“Do the girls have raven and blonde hair?”

“Yes! You remember them?”

Anne feels like this day couldn’t get any better. She finally met again with her dream guy and his friends are probably the ones that she wants so bad to be friends with but didn’t get the chance.

“Of course! They were so sweet even though we were only spoke for like two minutes. I was devastated that we didn’t get a chance to properly introduce each other because I was so busy that day.” Anne said cheerily.

“The feelings are mutual with them. They told me about it. They want to come visit but they’ve been busy with work and it’s quite far to get here.”

Anne feels her heart beating faster to her ribcage. He said that he lives near Tillie’s and U of T that means he live near her too which is more than twenty minutes-drive to Willowdale. Anne knew for a fact there are lots of bookstore near U of T, he could easily buy books in those bookstores but he chose to drove all the way here.

Maybe it was not only because of the books. For the first time since she met Gilbert, Anne let herself hope. She inhales a shaky breath before speaking.

“Yet you still come here even though it’s far just to buy books?”

“Yes. What can I say? I found the same copy of Leaves of Grass that was nowhere to be found in other places and I’m in love…” he paused and stares at her eyes with determination. “with books _this_ Bookstore Girl had recommend me.”

Anne nearly fall onto the floor at his respond. She doesn’t need words to understand that it’s not just the books that he was in love with and that made her blushed hard. She gave him a smile to let him know that she understood because right now she was speechless.

This is all too much for just one day, she can’t take it all in so Anne did what she knew best to avoid further talks that will made her fluster; she diverting it to other topic.

“Can I meet Diana and Ruby?” Anne asked almost breathlessly.

“Of course you can! I’ll arrange it for you, I think it’ll be better to make it as a surprise for them. What do you think?” he suggested a brilliant idea. It feels like they know each other for a long time; Anne loves surprises.

“I love making surprise. And I actually live near Tillie’s that means we live close to each other. It’ll be easier to plan a surprise! I can’t believe that we’re acquaintance with Tillie but never cross each other before.” She said.

Gilbert smiling widely, even wider than when he talked with his niece. “Well Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I think we are bound to meet no matter what.” He said confidently.

That elicited a giggle from Anne. She agreed wholeheartedly because her friends are very keen to set her up with Gilbert even before she knows it was him. They will surely meet at some point in their life as if there’s a string that connects the both of them.

Gilbert’s phone chimed, he looked at it and chuckled. He told Anne that he needs to go because his niece is waiting for him. Anne felt slightly disappointed but when she remembers that tomorrow they will see each other again, she felt a relief.

The both of them said their goodbyes and waved to each other. When Gilbert was out of the bookstore and crossing the street, Anne jogs to the front door and stand there - watching him entering his car. He glanced back at her direction and waving his hand again, she waved back and he left.

Unlike the last time when she saw him left, Anne feels her heart was soaring with happiness at the prospect of tomorrow’s meeting. She _will_ meet him again and she knows it. A smile tugging on her lips.

Anne walked back inside and took her phone that lays on the desk. She was typing something and smiling as she hit the send button.

**Anne needs a boyfriend**

**(10:32) Anne: I’m in love with this man I met two weeks ago!**

**(10:32) Cole: I knew it! Who is the lucky guy?!**

**(10:32) Josie: ABOUT TIME! You need to spill us the details tho, Anne!! Who is it?**

**(10:32) Jane: Wait… what?!!! I’m excited! But anne! What about the guy that Tillie and I told you about?**

**(10:32) Tillie: Oh MY GOODNESS FINALLY! Jane just shut up, it doesn’t matter anymore. She’s in love!**

**(10:33) Lucy: Must you fall in love while I’m in London? Nevertheless, I’m so happy for you, Anne! He’s a lucky man!**

**(10:33) Daryl: 😏😏😏**

Anne chuckles softly reading all her friends’ immediate reaction. Jane will absolutely lose her shit when she knows it’s the same man that she insisted on her so much.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's full of shirbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Bookstore Girl story. I hope you like it:)  
> While I wrote this, I listened to my playlist on spotify on shuffle. These two songs catch my attention because it give off the right mood for this epilogue;  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0pE3Q9ojNxS9YvN0gGzork?si=zXonlm5QRrmCyuL40LS9QA  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5qUNf2ihX0M4uY1qi9GMRp?si=sh7ntmakT-OkB2nlMnk8Lg
> 
> Apologies if there are so many grammatical error, English is not my first language:)  
> thank you for reading and if you like it, please leave kudos and comments, if you dont like it, leave comments of critics, i will gladly read to them to correct my mistakes.
> 
> This chapter is from the third person PoV

**2 years later…**

**January**

Diana and Fred were just married two months ago. Now the apartment was only occupied by Gilbert, Moody and Roy. Moody and Ruby are soon getting married too and Moody will move out to live with Ruby in a smaller apartment tomorrow. That leaving Gilbert and Roy decided to move out as well because they will not gonna be able to pay for the rent if there’s only the two of them. Finding another tenant will be a tricky business and they don’t have times for that.

Same thing happens in Anne’s apartment. Tillie was already move out to live with her fiancé since four months ago. Josie wants to move out as well to her boyfriend’s place but she doesn’t want to leave Anne alone because Jane got promoted to work in New York and already fly there a week ago. Seeing the opportunity, Gilbert offered Anne to move in with him to his new apartment and she was more than happy to accept. Josie was happy too because that means she can move with her boyfriend without feeling heavy of leaving Anne alone.

**February**

At first it was hard for everyone to move out from their shared apartment. They’ve been living together for years and suddenly everything’s changed. But they are adults who live separate ways now. Change was inevitable.

Their new apartment is small with only one bedroom, bathroom, living room and a small kitchen but it was enough for the both of them. Anne and Gilbert was unpacking when suddenly Anne found something inside one of the boxes that lays on top of the table just outside the bedroom.

“Gil, look at this!” Anne exclaimed while lifting his ruined Leaves of Grass showing it to Gilbert who is just finished putting all their clothes into the cupboard.

“Does it still smell like coffee?” Gilbert asked in a jest as he walked and stopped on the bedroom door, leaned in the frame and watching her.

“I will forever grateful that you spilled your coffee to this book.” Anne said while caressing its edges. A soft smile blooming on her face.

Gilbert smiled at the sight of his girlfriend looking fondly to his book. His dad’s book. He knew exactly what she meant but he also wants to know what she’s thinking right now.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” He asked and walked towards Anne, hugging her from behind.

Anne stayed silent for a moment, reminiscing the last two years she spent with Gilbert.

"I mean, not that I'm happy you ruined your book but if it wasn't for it, we wouldn't meet each other." She stated. She rested her head on Gilbert’s shoulder.

"Anne-girl, did you forget what I told you before I left the bookstore the second time we met?"

Anne turned her head and looked at Gilbert from her shoulder. "Of course not. I will never forget everything from that day." she’s blushing.

Gilbert was amaze by how his girlfriend still blushing because of him even after almost two years of dating. If it makes any sense, his love for her increasing tenfold each day. Anne was no any better, his effect on her seems to get stronger at making her blushing. She feels like every day she fell in love all over again with him.

"Then you must know that we will meet no matter what. If I didn't meet you at the bookstore, I'd certainly meet you at Tillie's." Gilbert kissed her cheek.

"I know, but meeting you at the bookstore was much more romantic, don't you agree?"

"I agree and it was two weeks of excruciatingly missing you and worried that I may never see you again." He nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Likewise. I thought you weren't real, that you were just my imagination until I saw you inside the car on the intersection the day before we finally met again, I mentioned that I saw you the first time we went to Tillie’s, right?" Anne confessed, resting her cheeks on his hair.

Gilbert slowly raising his head to look at her. "You did tell me about the intersection but I didn't know you were missing me too. You were hoping to see me again in those two weeks? I thought you fall for me on our second meet."

"Well, you never ask." Anne shrugged but her cheeks gotten redder.

"You didn't ask me too but I told you everything!" he lied a little. He didn't tell her all the details. "What else do you hide from me?" Gilbert asked teasingly, loving the color of her cheeks.

"Well, Tillie and Jane basically tried to set us up together when they saw you came with Diana and Ruby to Tillie’s because 'he is your ideal type personified' as Jane would say it, but I was not interested at the time. My mind was so full of this guy I met at bookstore who coincidentally is you. I had to beg Tillie and Jane to shut their mouth, if you know my ideal type is _you_ back then when we haven’t dating, I’m afraid you will be smug just like now." Anne put down the book onto the desk and turned her body so now she's hugging Gilbert as well, hiding her crimson face on his chest.

"Your ideal type must be very dashing then." Gilbert said with a smug smirk.

"Mhmm" Anne hummed in agreement.

“You know what?” Gilbert raised her chin so now she was looking at him.

Anne only raised her eyebrows to urge him say what he wanted to say.

“I never had an ideal type. When I saw you for the first time two years ago, it changed. Now I have an ideal type who is a redhead with lots of freckles on her skin and bright blue eyes.”

Anne inhales a deep breath before closing the gap between her lips and his.

Gilbert let out a soft moan as he kissing her back and push her body closer against him. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers with her red hair that he loved so much. The other one was resting around her little waist, slightly lifting her body to match their heights.

Anne's hands circling around Gilbert's neck and her fingers playing with his curls. When she felt he lifted her she yelped and they broke apart, laughing.

"As much as I love kissing you, we need to stop if we want to finish unpacking today so tomorrow when our families visit us, I won’t be embarrassed with our house being messy." Anne said, resting her forehead against his whilst her hands caressing his cheeks.

Gilbert pouts his lips. "five more minutes." He said and leaning in again to capture her lips but Anne stopped him by pulling away.

"If I kiss you any longer, I will not stop doing it for the rest of the day." Anne tried to sound threatening but the both of them knew it was useless because they like each other so much they will kiss nonstop if they can.

"I don't mind." Gilbert whispered and smiling cheekily.

Anne rolled her eyes but her lips smiling sheepishly.

Up until today she sometimes still can't believe how far they've become. They were strangers once and now here they are as lovers and they just move in together. As if Gilbert can read Anne's mind he looked at her straight into her ocean eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"Us" Anne stares back at his hazel orbs.

"Tell me what you thinking about us." He said as his hands coming down and resting on her waist then he swayed their bodies together like they were dancing to a soft and slow music.

"We've come a long way and I'm so happy I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the whole world to have found you and now I can proudly call you mine." Anne stated with a loving smile that she reserved only for him.

"I'm the one whose lucky here, Anne-girl. Before you, my life is so plain and dull. Now, I feel like I live in a rainbow field." He responded and peck her nose.

"I sometimes forget how cheesy you can get." Anne giggling.

"You bring out everything that I didn't know I had in me." Gilbert confessed with a knowing smile.

Anne blushing at the remarks and decided to play with fire just to tease him. "Yeah? Besides being cheesy, what else did I bring out from you?"

"I can show you." He challenged her. Hoping that she’ll relent to just enjoy themselves for the rest of the day.

Anne was the one who's leaning in but then stopped just an inch away, ghosting his lips with hers.

"I'd like that but not now." She said as she let go of his embrace, laughing ceremoniously knowing that she had win from this banter.

Gilbert groaned. "I should've known you'd do that!" But then smiling lovingly at her whose already back unpacking things from the boxes on top of the table.

"If you start unpacking with me, we will be done faster and then you can show me." Anne said with a sly smirk.

"Okay, okay!" Gilbert said in a haste and started helping.

He gave one last peck on her temple before focusing to make _their_ new home presentable by tomorrow.

~~~

**4 months after living together…**

**June**

**9:27 am**

"Gil, Marilla said that she and Matthew need hands at the bookstore today.” Anne said coming out from the bedroom after she received a call from Marilla in the middle of their breakfast.

"Okay then. When should we leave?” Gilbert asked.

“But Gil! We have plans for today! You finally have free time from residency and you said you wanted to spend time only with me.” Anne said guilty.

“It’s okay, Anne-girl. We still have tomorrow just for ourselves.” Gilbert reassured her from where he sat on the kitchen stool.

Anne walked towards Gilbert and took his hands. “But then you’ll have no time to rest, Gil.”

“What do you want to do then?” Gilbert smiling fondly at her. “I don’t mind, Anne.”

“I’m sorry…” Anne said weakly. She really wants to spend the day with only Gilbert, enjoying their free times.

Since Gilbert started his residency, it became so hard for Anne to spend time with Gilbert. He was so busy from his shift at the hospital and Anne missing him so much even though they still sleep in the same bed every night. It was rare for Gilbert to have free days. So, when Gilbert got home early yesterday (Friday), surprising Anne and telling her he'll be free for two days, they were so happy and started to make plans to go out on Saturday just the two of them and spend Sunday to snuggle in bed as well to give Gilbert enough time to rest before he had to work again at the hospital. Originally, they planned to have a picnic on the park but then Marilla and Matthew need their help even though Anne already notify them that she won't be able to work at the bookstore on Saturday as usual. Anne almost said that she can't help but Marilla sounded so tired and she didn't have the heart to say no. Anne felt so bad for Gilbert for ruining their plans but Gilbert seems to be fine and just smiling at her. She ended up crying in his arms.

"You're supposed to be disappointed, Gil!" She said in between sobs.

Gilbert chuckled. "Anne-girl it's fine, really. I am more than happy to spend time with you on whatever occasion."

"But we won't be enjoying it, Gil. It's working! And you're supposed to take a break from it. You know what? I'll just go alone, you stay at home and resting." Anne said without thinking and tried to walked away but Gilbert followed her and took her hand and turned her body so now they were standing facing each other.

"No, I will use my free time to look at you as much as I can and if that means I have to help working at the bookstore, I won't mind." Anne opening her mouth to object but Gilbert beat her up to it by speaking again. "Nope, Carrots. I made up my mind. We'll go early and have a stroll around Willowdale first, what do you say?"

"But, Gil-" she tried to argue.

"Carrots..." Gilbert interrupts her with the nickname.

"Fine." Anne sniffles. "You are lucky I love you so much that you can call me with that wretched nickname. If you call me that when I was 13, I will definitely hit you with anything hard that's close to my grasp and then we will hate each other."

"Nah... You probably will hate me but I will fall in love with you right there and then and after that I will try with all my might to earn your forgiveness and your friendship and when you relent, we'll be best friends and then you'll fall in love with me too." He said grinning down at her. His thumbs wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"You are too smug for your own good but ironically I love it." Anne hugged him and buried her face on the crux of his neck.

"I know you do and Anne..." Gilbert whispered on her ears.

"Yes?" Anne replied as she raised her head to look at him.

"I love you too, so much." He said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Anne respond in kind and kiss him back passionately. They broke apart after a moment and smiling giddily to each other.

"Let's finish our breakfast and then you get dressed first, I will wash the dishes." Gilbert said and added when he saw Anne opening her mouth. "No arguing, Anne. I want to, and it's only each 2 plates, spoons and glasses. It won't take long."

Anne nodded her head and sighed in defeat. He kissed her nose and tugging her back to sit on the kitchen stool to continue eating their neglected breakfast.

**12:14 pm**

They had driving around Willowdale while conversing animatedly just to pass the time until it was the time they were needed on the bookstore.

"Anne, what do you want to do five years from now?" Gilbert suddenly asked her.

Anne stayed silent for a moment. She knew exactly what she wants for the next five years. She wants to keep teaching and if she's lucky, she wants to publish her book that she's been writing since a year ago. But the one thing she wants the most was to build a family. She knows that she wants to marry Gilbert but they hadn't discussing about that yet.

Sometimes, her anxiety got the best of her and she will cry thinking that maybe one day, Gilbert might leave her for another woman who is better than her. A month ago she got caught crying when Gilbert come home in the middle of the night, Anne thought that his shift was going to end near morning, but Gilbert was allowed to go home early because he was worried when he heard her voice over the phone they shared that evening. He thought she was sick but really Anne had just been crying so much that day. He was not letting her go anywhere before she tells him what happened and when she finally explained her worries and anxiety of the possibility that she might lose him, Gilbert was taken aback and told her that he was it with her and he will never go anywhere unless he's dead. He ended up crying with her and when she asked why he was crying he told her that he couldn't remember what he did to make her had such a thought. He was crying because he felt guilty to make her believe that he might leave her. Anne was surprised and explained it wasn't him that make her had such a thought but it was her own anxiety.

That night they ended up made love to each other so passionately, an unspoken promise of spending the rest of their live together was made. Anne hold tight to that notion and believe that one day, Gilbert will marry her. She could easily ask him to marry her but Anne doesn't want to be selfish because she knows Gilbert have his own romantic idea and he definitely want to be the one that propose to her.

"Still the same as now I guess but…” Anne paused, making Gilbert glance briefly at her with a curious smile. “I hope we'll already married in the next five years. Is that too forward, Gil?" She bit her lip out of nervousness.

Gilbert smiling broadly at her reply. "Not at all, Anne-girl. That's what I want too."

He then took her hand and kissed it.

The rest of the drive to the bookstore was spent in a comfortable silent between them, accompanied by the songs from their joined playlist. Gilbert never let go of Anne's hand.

As they got nearing the bookstore, they see a pick-up car with Marilla and Matthew standing outside talking to someone. Gilbert parked the car across the street, his usual. They got out of the car and crossed the street together.

"Matthew, Marilla... Hello!" Anne greets her parents with a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. "What happened here?" She asked motioning to the pick-up car with her head.

"Hello, Anne. This kind man here donates the rest of his books from his store to us. He will be moving out of country and will not continue to sell books. That's why we need your help, I hope you don't mind." Matthew explained to Anne and moving his gaze to Gilbert who's standing behind. "Hello Gilbert! It's good to see you, son."

Gilbert smiled and hug Matthew. "It's good to see you too, Matthew. It's been a long time since I got here. Sorry I can't visit often." Gilbert sends an apologetic smile to Matthew and Marilla.

"It's fine, Gilbert. We understand that you're busy. Oh Anne come here, meet Mr. Robin..." Marilla said while pulling Anne closer to the said man.

Unbeknownst to her, Gilbert pulled Matthew away from her earshot. "Matthew, everything ready?" He asked anxiously.

"All is ready, everyone is hiding in the next building except for Cole and Diana. They hid inside the bookstore to record everything. Don't worry, son. All will go as planned. She will say yes." Matthew reassured him.

"I know she will say yes. But I'm worried that I will stutter and cry myself." Gilbert said while wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"You won't." Matthew said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I won't." Gilbert nods his head and darts his gaze towards Anne. "Matthew, I can't never thank you enough for everything you did for Anne and for giving me permission to propose." He said to Matthew but eyes still glued towards Anne who speaks animatedly with Mr. Robin.

"And I thank you for making her happy, Gilbert. If there's one thing that I know for sure is you are a gift in her life and we are grateful for that." Matthew put a hand on Gilbert shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"She is my miracle, Matthew. I love her so much."

"We know and she loves you too."

Gilbert looked at the older man and gave him a gratitude smile.

"Now shall we move all these boxes inside?" Marilla said suddenly, a little too excited.

"Yes!" Anne exclaimed happily.

To her surprise, Mr. Robin hands her one of the biggest box and it's very heavy. But it was Anne, she will carry that box even though it took all of the oxygen out of her lungs, she was out of breath. Marilla opened the door for her to step inside. Anne doesn't even bother to look around and focusing to the weight in her hands. When she finally reached the desk and put the box on the floor, she realized there's something changed inside the store.

All her favorite flowers were scattered on the desk and around the room. Violets, daisies, heathers, lilies, tulips and others. She was confused as to why Marilla and Matthew put up so many flowers. She turned around to ask them but was surprised to see Gilbert standing in front of the door with a smile on his face.

Gilbert stepping inside right after Anne and watching as she was struggled with the box. He smiled, repressing a chuckled. He watched as she put down the box and start glancing around when she realized there's so many flowers. He feels his heart thumping so hard in his chest. This is it, he will pour out his heart in front of her and ask her to marry him.

When Anne turned around and looked at him with a surprise on her face, Gilbert took a deep breath and smiled.

"Gil?" She asked curiously with a soft smile.

Gilbert stay rooted on his place of standing and started speaking.

"Two years ago, this very day, around the same time as well, I stepped inside this bookstore in hope that I could find a certain book to replace the ruined one that is very important to me. What I found that day was not only the book but also a person that become the most important part of my life. I found you." He said with a loving smile. "When I saw you, I was stunned in this very place, I couldn't form a single word and it made you think that there's something on your face when what actually happened inside my head was to decide whether you were real or not. You were so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes upon to, I thought I was daydreaming. There is no way a person could look that beautiful clad in oversized t-shirt and mom's jeans. But then you spoke to me breaking me from my own thoughts and I could swear your voice was like a song to my ears. When I told you what I need you didn't hesitate to help me, most people will just say they don't have what I need but not with you, you went all the way to the storeroom and came back all happy because you found what I needed. You were happy for me when I finally smiled after looking at the book. You understand what I felt back then when I mentioned about my dad. And Anne, I don't know about you but at that moment I feel connected with you." He took one step closer to her and he can see her eyes were glistening with tears.

"When you recommend the books to me, my mind went blank. I actually had read Pride and Prejudice and The Great Gatsby once in high school for my homework but I don't really remember the story as I read it only to finish my assignment not to enjoy it and those years was not my best moments. I was in the dark after my dad died, I don't really care about anything other than my grades. But when I saw you so eager to make me read those books I couldn't say no and I ended up loving them as much as you love them." He took one more step.

"You already know I was in the depth of despair as you like to say it- for two weeks of not seeing you. Because of our foolishness, we were passing each other without knowing that we were looking for one another. But don't worry, Anne-girl. I will find you no matter what. Whenever, wherever, we will keep finding each other. Do you believe me?"

Anne nodded and he smiled, taking another step now they are only an arm away.

"I was anxious too, Anne. I was afraid that you were already have someone beside you. Every night in those two weeks of not seeing you, I prayed before I go to bed that you were not and i prayed that I was the one that destined for you. That Friday when you saw me on the intersection, I was frustrated, I don't even want to drive myself to campus and Fred was nice enough to take me in his car. I whined like a child saying how I will never see your face again. I thought you were fired for giving me discount to be honest." Gilbert chuckled. "Then Fred scolded me, he basically telling me how much of a loser I was, moping around like a teenager. Thanks to him, I gather up the courage to come again the next day. With a mission to get your name. When I saw Cole behind the desk, my mind was spinning, my heart was clenching. I thought maybe he was your boyfriend. I almost left immediately but Fred's words kept repeating inside my mind. If you already have someone I just have to deal with it and move on, at least I know I wouldn't have a chance. But then we both knew now that it'll not possible for me to move on, and thank God you are mine now. I also forever be grateful of my dad for giving me Whitman's book and to whatever power that made me spilled my coffee on it. I also thanking Ruby for telling me about this bookstore."

"Gil..." Anne called out to him extending her hand for him to take and so he did. Taking one more step to close the gap between them.

"When you came that Saturday looked all breathless and breathtaking for me at the same time, I was already prepared to be heartbroken in case you kiss Cole or whatever but then God was on my side, you mentioned that Cole is a gay and that information made me the happiest man alive at that moment and it gave me confidence to talk to you. When Cole left the store I was ready to get out of my hiding spot but again, I was anxious. I didn't know what to say to you, I thought you probably didn't even remember me and all the bad thoughts kept coming, buried all the confidence I had not long ago. Then you came in behind me, I was ready to leave but you called me and remember me. I swear Anne-girl, if I don't have self-control I think I might cry but thankfully I'm not. that will be so embarrassing." they chuckled plus sobs from Anne.

"When you agreed to meet with me again is one of the most favorite moment of us. Not only you gave me a chance to get to know you but you also work it out to get to know me too. You're the one who suggested we have each other's number and I'm grateful for your bravery. Our relationship was only going up higher from that moment.” He paused and just stares at her eyes. “In our third outing together you let me kissed you and I felt like my whole body was struck by lightning when our lips touched. Was that just me, or did you felt it too?" He asked her again as he wipes the tears that keep streaming down her face.

"I felt it too." Anne understand what is going on. He will propose to her today. What she didn't expect was how thorough he planned all this and his words are so beautiful, he remembers every single details of their relationship. She was at loss for words.

He smiled at her and took her hand again. He squeezed it lightly. "And then after that I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes in a heartbeat, making me the happiest man on earth. Do you remember that?"

"How can I forget? I was waiting for you to ask me that since our first meeting at Tillie's." She said her voice cracked.

Gilbert just smiling lovingly at her, not even noticing her voice. In his mind, ears and eyes; Anne is always perfect.

"And I thank you for that. I thank you for giving me a chance to love you with all of me, with everything that I can offer for you even though it's not much-"

"You alone are more than enough for me, Gil. I don't need anything else if you're with me." Anne interrupt him.

"I know. The feeling is mutual with me. But still, I will try to give you everything that I can give to you because you simply deserve the whole world, Anne my love. Will you let me do that?" She nods her head vigorously.

"Anne... If you think about it, it doesn't make any sense how we can find so many scenarios that will lead us to each other. It seems like we were bound together, like there's this string that tied us so we don't stray too far from one another." Gilbert started to lower his body and dropped to one knee, he took out the ring box out of his back pocket and opened it towards her. Revealing his mother's ring. "Anne, my Anne with an E, will you-"

"YES!" She dropped to the floor and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back and when they broke apart they laugh together. And suddenly surprised by the sound of a sobbing.

"Diana?" Anne called out, knowing exactly the owner of the sobbing.

The culprit out from her hiding spot behind the shelf her face blotchy and all snotty. Cole was tailing from behind her, he is too in the same state as Diana.

"Dammit, Gilbert. I'm a married woman and Fred's proposal was beautiful but it was nothing compared to yours." Diana said while sobbing

"That was so fucking beautiful, man. Sorry I made you anxious two years ago." Cole said as he wipes his face.

Diana opened the door and suddenly everyone was there except for Jane, Roy and Lucy who is out of country.

"Did she say 'yes'?" a seven-year old Dellie asked, her face anxious.

"Of course, sweetheart." Diana said with a smile even though she's still crying. "Aunty Anne will always say yes to Uncle Gilbert's proposal in any universe."

After hearing what Diana said everyone started cheering and saying their congratulations for both Anne and Gilbert.

"My dear grown up girl, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, Anne." Marilla said while hugging her daughter.

"Thank you so much, Marilla. I love you so much, thank you for everything that you did for me until I reach this moment in my life." Anne said while hugging her mother back.

"You deserve everything, Anne. Everything." She released Anne from her embrace.

"Anne..." Matthew came up from behind his sister and Anne jump to his embrace.

"Oh, Matthew... Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Congratulations, dear. I'm happy for you. I hope your life with Gilbert will always be filled with joy."

Gilbert watch as Anne hugging her parents. He couldn't contain his own tears and it spilled to his cheek.

"Do you need a tissue, brother?" Bash tease him.

"No." He said curtly but then turned around and hugging Bash. "Thank you so much, Bash. For your endless support. I wouldn't be here if you're not there when I needed solace."

"Anytime, brother. Anytime." Bash hugging Gilbert back. "Congratulations, treat her the best you can."

"I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
